


HIM

by Princessred



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessred/pseuds/Princessred
Summary: Sherlock and John are Teenagers."Well," Molly started as she looked at Sherlock then back at the boy outside. "This should be interesting."





	1. Chapter 1

It's another boring day for Sherlock. He hated it in the small town. Everything was the same and predictable. It was the kind of town where you knew everything about everyone. No secrets no privacy and no entertainment.

Well that is if you're Sherlock who knew absolutely everything. Sherlock was the town bad boy. Everyone heard of him and the girls wanted him. He didn't care for them though. They were all too shallow and only after the money behind his name or the popularity he had. Sherlock couldn't stand it here. 

The only place Sherlock felt free was deep in a part of the woods by a creek was an old rundown shed. No one knows about it and no one cares. Except of course for Sherlock because in that shed he was free. He could be himself and do what he pleased. There was no annoying brother, no over protective parents, and no eyes fallowing him. There in that shed Sherlock could think, and so he called it his 'Mind Palace.' The only place Sherlock was truly happy. Well that is until that fateful day. 

The day the moving van showed up. 

The day Sherlock met HIM. 

It was a Saturday when word spread like wildfire throughout the town. Sherlock heard it from Molly when he was laying on her couch trying to hide from his family. Molly was one of the only people that wasn't afraid to talk to Sherlock. He found that not as annoying as everyone else so she was really his only friend. 

Molly told Sherlock about the moving truck pulled in across the way and they both watched curiously from her window. 'Finally.' Sherlock thought. 'Something new.' Then behind the moving truck another car pulled into the driveway. And HE stepped out. He wasn't very tall but he was well built even under that hideous sweater Sherlock could tell. As HE looked up they made eye contact. For a split second the only thing Sherlock saw was blue. Then he ducked under the window. But that's when he knew. This boy was going to be his.

Now all he had to do was work up the courage and talk to HIM. Easy. Right

"Well," Molly started as she looked at Sherlock then back at the boy outside. "This should be interesting. "


	2. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John knew right then.  
> He wanted HIM.

It was His first day of the new school and John was nervous. He had just moved into town with his mother and older sister a few days ago. They had finally gotten away from his father and his mother thought the small town might be a nice change. 

John was standing out in front of the school yard looking up at the big building. As he walked to the front door he noticed that the people around him had stopped talking and were all just starting at him. Hurrying into the building he mad sure to keep his head down. 

John had gotten his schedule the day before so luckily he could just work on finding his classroom. John wasn't paying attention to where he was walking so it wasn't a real surprise when he bumped into someone. 

Bummed into HIM.  
They boy from the window. The boy with the icy eyes.  
The boy with the dark curls.  
HIM. 

John quickly looked down feeling his face heat up. Before either of them could say anything The bell rang and John left with a quiet "excuse me." 

Once he got to the classroom and in a seat John felt like he could breath again. Taking a deep breath John relaxed and got his book out. Then a voice spoke next to him. "Hi. Your the new kind right?" John looked over to a kid a little bit shorter then him with glasses. "Yes Hello I'm John." 

"My names Mike." The boy smiles kindly and John smiles back. They talked for a little bit until the teacher came in. A nice older woman Mrs. Hudson. She had a kind voice and an even kinder smile. "Don't let that fool you. Her old husband used to be in the drug business. She has a wicked bad side." Mike whispered to him. John found that hard to believe She was kind and polite when she introduced herself and the rest of the class to John. Then it happened. 

HE walked in.  
His collar was turned up on his long black coat.  
He looked Mysterious and Dangerous.  
John didn't stand a chance against HIM. 

"Who is that?" John asked as Mrs Hudson scolded the boy for being so late. "Oh that's Sherlock Holmes. His parents are rich so he's kinda famous around here. He's super smart and keen tell your whole life story with just one look. He's also a bit of a cock but don't believe everything you hear about him. I have chemistry with him and he's not so bad." John nodded along as Mike talked. The boy- Sherlock - sat down a little in front of John. There eyes met for a moment and Sherlock gave him a smile and a wink before turning back to the front. 

John knew right then. This dangerous charming boy.  
John wanted HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another part.... let me know if it's any good or if I should stop. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this idea sorta just came to me. If it's not as crappy as I think it is I might add more. Let me know if you guys actually want more.


End file.
